


Confessing

by Oparu



Series: dragon queen week 2016 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Maleficent talk about what they're afraid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessing

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy little thing for DQ week.

Regina hisses in pain, holding her hand. "Dammit."

"What? What was that?"

"The electrical's still a mess." She holds her hand to her chest, cradling it. Maleficent can't see a burn, but something's shifted, changed in that moment.

"Because of the storm?" Circling the table, she crosses the office to Regina and reaches for her hand. "Let me see."

Regina holds her hand back but she's gone stiff. "It's nothing, didn't even blister."

Mal touches her shoulder, turning Regina so she has to look at her. Regina's gaze is distant, something past her. "Come sit."

"No, I'm fine." Regina's smile has no light to it.

Taking her arms, Mal guides her to the sofa, steering her easily because Regina's just not there. Like the malfunctioning lights, she's flickered out. "Tell me."

"It's nothing," Regina insists again.

Mal takes her injured hand, filling it with warmth, and magic, healing the sting. There's no blister, but the little red mark fades. Lifting that hand, Mal kisses her palm. "Then don't tell me, just sit here for awhile."

Regina flexes her fingers, then touches her lips. "I don't like being electrocuted."

"I'm still not entirely sure of how electricity works, but I imagine it's unpleasant when it runs through you unhindered."

Regina shudders. Something happened to her, and the way she can't look at Mal solidifies that. "It was years ago."

Putting her arm around her shoulders, Mal pulls her close. "I died years ago, that still bothers me."

"That's death, this was--" Regina breaks off. She pushes her hair back, but stays in Regina's arm. "It was only two days. Just an angry little boy."

Kissing her head through her hair, Mal nods. "Remember how I loved caves?"

Regina nods. "I don't follow."

"I can't walk into our closet now without turning the lights on."

"The closet, really?"

"The walls close in, my chest tightens up and I can feel that sword--"

Lifting her head, Regina looks directly at her. "You didn't say anything."

Mal smirks at her. "It's nothing."

"That's not fair."

"Life is rarely fair," she says. Kissing Regina halts her protest. "I died, and you were brought to the brink of death. Both of those are rational things to be afraid of, and fear stays with us, maybe sharing it will help."

Regina's hand finds hers, wrapping tight. "I've never been good at sharing."

"I know."

Regina nudges her and Mal chuckles.

"Is it not true?"

"It is," Regina says, giving in. "It is, I just--"

Mal smirks.  "Need me to start?"


End file.
